legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter II: The Beginning of the Journey Part 2/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Chapter II, Part 2 of The Journey of the Colonization, The Beginning of the Journey. Characters Manny Diego Sid Rodney Copperbottom Fender Pinwheeler Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Banjo and Kazooie Igor Scamper and Brain Tulio Miguel Cynder (debut) Blu (debut) Jewel (debut) Bia, Carla, and Tiago (debut) Uka Uka (mentioned) Transcript Kazooie: Do you think there might be other people living on this island? Diego: I don't know. Manny: Maybe one of us should scout the area. Diego: How about if I just go by myself? The rest of you can set up the camp. Manny: Hmm.... good point. (Diego look at the trees) Diego: (to himself) Hmm... It's a forest. Maybe there's somebody living in there. (Diego enters the forest) Meanwhile, back in the camping site.... (Sid strikes two stones to make a spark, then the fire pit ignited) Banjo: Wow, those stone can be useful. Kazooie: Say, what kind of rocks are you holding? Sid: Umm.... That's uhh.... flint or quartz or umm.... I don't know what type of stone is. But, I recognize these stones appears to be black. Banjo: Well, umm.... That's cool. Mumbo Jumbo: Mumbo get herbs for potions. Tulio: I gonna go find food for all of you. Manny: Okay. But, be careful out there. You two don't know where they're attacking both of you. (Mumbo and Tulio leave) Sid: Hey, Manny! I found something shiny underground. (Manny sees a shiny, glowing crystal underneath the ground) Manny: Wow, what do you suppose that is? Igor: It's a crystal. Manny: A crystal? Igor: Yeah, crystals are shiny and valuable. Manny: I don't know what are we going to do with a crystal, but we'll take it. (Tulio appears) Manny: What did you got for us? Tulio: I got fishes what I've caught, fruits and vegetables on this island. Manny: That's it? Tuilo: Yeah. Manny: Well, that's good enough. (Mumbo appears) Mumbo Jumbo: Mumbo brought herbs to make potions. Manny: You two seem to be okay for now. Banjo: I wonder what did Diego see? (Diego appears) Manny: Diego, where have you been? Diego: Get down and hide! Brain: What's going on? Diego: I'm being chased by the group of.... giant creatures. Sid: What? What giant creatures? Diego: I don't know, but they have red hard skin and it looks like half human and half ant. Donkey Kong: Half human and half ant? Are you serious? Diego: Yeah, but I don't know what type of species is. Diddy: Whatever that is, they're weird. (Diego hears a sound) Diego: (whispering) Shh.... Everyone don't make a sound. Manny: Okay. Diego: Hmm.... (Diego hears voices, and the twig snaps) (Red giant creatures appears) Ant Soldier #2: Sir, we found those creatures. Ant Soldier #1: Yeah, that's them. Those are the one what Uka Uka wanted. Brain: Oh no! We're gonna die! Ant Soldier #1: Alright, men. Let's take them to our base. Rodney Copperbottom: Wait, I have some questions. Why do you want us? Ant Soldier #1: Because we will take you to our base to enslave all of you. Manny: Enslave us? Ant Soldier #3: Yes, our master, Uka Uka, wants us to capture all of you, and all of you can become his slaves. Diego: Wait, who's Uka Uka? Ant Soldier #1: It's seems you're asking too many questions. Now, follow us to our base, so we can enslave you. If you refused to come with us, otherwise, we'll kill you all. The choice is yours. Manny: What!? No, slavery is bad. And, we're trying to find a new home. Ant Soldier #3: Then, we will kill you all. (Diego growling) Rodney Copperbottom: Diego, what are you doing? Diego: Stay behind me, guys. Those creatures carried weapons. Ant Soldier #1: Attack them now! Ant Soldier #2: Yahh! Kill them all! (Manny steps forward to the left position of Diego) Diego: Manny? Manny: I'm big enough to fight those creatures. Ant Soldiers: (chanting) Kill them all! Kill them all! Kill them all! Kill them all! (Manny and Diego was prepared to fight) Ant Soldiers: (continues chanting) Kill them all! Kill them all! Ki- (gets burned by fire) (The young dragon appears flying) Ant Soldier #3: What is that thing? Ant Soldier #1: Whatever that is, it breathes fire. Kill them! (The young dragon breathes fire at the ant soldiers) Ant Soldier #2: The beast is too strong for us! Ant Soldier #1: All units, fall back to our base! (Ant Soldiers retreating) (The young dragon lands on the ground) Sid: Hey, you saved us. Thanks! ???: You are welcome. (Two Spix's macaws appears flying) ???: Cynder, are you okay? Cynder: Yes, I'm fine. Scamper: Well, I'll be. We met talking creatures. I wonder where they come from? ???: Wow, I've never seen those animals before. ???: It says here in the encyclopedia. A mammoth is any species of the extinct genus Mammuthus, proboscideans commonly equipped with long, curved tusks and, in northern species, a covering of long hair. A saber-toothed tiger is any of various groups of predatory mammals related to modern cats that were characterized by long, curved saber-shaped canine teeth. Ground sloths are a diverse group of extinct sloths, in the mammalian superorder Xenarthra. ???: How are you guys ever exists in the present time? Manny: Um, we were sent to the different island. And, uh, we came from another world. ???: Wow, that was weird. Diego: So, what are your names? Cynder: My name is Cynder. ???: My name is Jewel, and this is my husband, Blu. Blu: Oh, hi. Nice to meet you. Jewel: This is our children, Bia, Carla, and Tiago. Bia, Carla, and Tiago: Hi. Manny: I'm Manfred, and I'm the leader of the herd. Diego: Name's Diego, friends. I didn't mean to harm you. Sid: I'm Sid the Sloth. Rodney Copperbottom: Hello, my name is Rodney Copperbottom, the second leader of the herd. Fender: My name is Fender, Fender Pinwheeler. Banjo: Hello, my name is Banjo, and this is my friend, Kazooie. Kazooie: Hi. Igor: My name is Igor, and this is my creations, Scamper and Brain. Brain: Hi, nice to meet you. Scamper: Hello. Donkey Kong: My name's Donkey Kong. Diddy: My name's Diddy, D.K.'s best friend. Mumbo Jumbo: Me Mumbo. Tulio: I am Tulio. Miguel: I am Miguel. Tulio: And we come from Spain. Diego: It's nice to meet you, friends. Thanks for getting rid of those ant-like creatures. Rodney Copperbottom: Well, this is great. Now we can all live here on this deserted island together. After they met a young dragon, two Spix's macaws and their three chicks after the ant attack, the herd came together on the deserted island with six new friends. And so, they all were able to live on the deserted island at all. To be continued....Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Jtn2tCategory:The Journey to the ColonizationCategory:TranscriptsCategory:The Beginning of the JourneyCategory:The Evacuation for Survival